Softball Love
by bbonin
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose on way to a deaf softball game and they're out for some fun!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Sioux Falls

So, my name is Isabella Swan but I rather to be called Bella which my best friends, Ali and Rose call me that. We all are close friends and we are also roommates. We all live in Omaha, Nebraska. I'm twenty-five years old, Ali –aka- Alice is from Ames, Iowa and she's twenty-five years old; and Rose –aka- Rosalie is from Council Bluffs, Iowa and is twenty-three years old. We all met at Rochester Institute of Technology in Rochester, New York. We all met in a biology class together and we ended up lab partners. After that, we got close and decided to be roommates after our horrible experiences with our old ex-roommates. I studied in Art major, Ali studied in Psychology, and Rose studied mechanic engineering.

Now since college, we all are pretty successful with our lives since we all graduated from RIT. I am still studying Art and I'd admit that I'm well off since I have sold several of my paintings under a pen name. In once a while, I go to UNO, University of Omaha, and visit Art classes and my friend, the professior always likes it when I come and check out her classes while I check out other students' projects or to help them to be creavtive. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. My dad, Charlie always call them chocolate brown that goes deep. I never thought of myself as pretty which I always thought I am just normal and plain looking. I am five feet four and slender. I have been single for whole of my life and I haven't had any interest in men but that's opposite of them. I always have a lot of advances or dates from men all the time. I have gone out on many first dates and never second dates, I just haven't met any one that captures my interest. I am beginning to think that I am just unable to feel any emotions toward to men except my father. Or maybe I'm just asexual. Who the hell knows?

Ali works at UNO as a Psychology professior and sometimes she helps out with the police department or the FBI when they need her help. She's pretty smart and good in her job and takes it seriously. In other ways, she just is a pure psychic and I swear she is good at her job because she sees everything, I mean _everything_. Other than that, she's tiny and we like to tease her as a pixie. Ali claims to hate the nickname but I think she loves it. It matches to her personality perfectly. She's hyper and the most happy person I ever known in my life. Ali has black short hair that is all spiky everywhere with grey eyes. Ali has had boyfriends in college but was never serious with any of them while telling us that she knows there's special someone out there that is waiting for her but just not yet. She also told us that she will meet someone from the South and she will fall in love at the first sight when we are out of college and successful with our jobs. Rose and I have scoffed at her when she said that but she was completely serious so we didn't push anything after that- mostly because we both knew that Ali sometimes does know things and things do happen. We learned our lesson to not bet against Alice. Rose is pretty successful with her life and she absolutely loves her job as a car mechanic. Yup, a car mechanic. She owns a car shop in Omaha and other shop in Des Moines, Iowa. She is in love with cars and men but she's always single every time I see her and Ali whenever we go out and she leaves with a guy every time at the end of night. I just don't know how she can do it but that's just Rose. Rose is a blond and beautiful woman with long legs that goes for miles. She has blue eyes with an ivory creamed skin with rosy cheeks, afterall she is a beauty. All men drools over her and she is aware of it but sometimes she secretly hates it but denies it.

Ali, Rose and I are on the road right now to Sioux Falls, South Dakota for a softball tournament over the weekend. Oh I forgot to add that we all are deaf and the softball tournament is for the deaf. We play on a deaf softball womens team during the summers and we all love it. I would love to say that I'm excellent at it but that'd mean that I'd be lying. I'd say that I play allright in softball and I play in the out field. I can catch a ball here or there and I can hit a ball and run bases, but I'd say that I'm not that excellent as Rose. She's the pitcher of the team and she's the best player out of the team. Ali is the catcher and she's a pretty good player, defiently better than me.

It's Thursday afternoon and we all are in my car, a lime green VW beetle, Ali's in the passenger seat and Rose's in the back. Ali is on her Blackberry while I am driving on the road. It's so hot and humid outside so the air conditioner is on full high and we all are already sweating through our tank tops and shorts. Rose is sleeping in the back seat since she was working all night on her car which she was super psyched with. It's a 1966 Ford Mustang and is royal blue with white cap tires. It's almost finished but there are few touch ups Rose has to do. She wanted to have it finished by this weekend to drive it to SD but it wasn't finished yet. So I offered to drive my Beetle and it's the next car that Rose loves. Yeah Rose and I bond over cars and especially Volkwagen Beetles.

_Ali, will you please put away that morbid thing and tell me what we have planned for tonight? _I signed to Ali. Ali frowned and put down her Blackberry and signed back, _Well if you must know, we have to go to the deaf club and sign in our names for our team. Find out the schedules for the games and seek for any cute guys! _Ali laughed and I joined with her. Like I will find any one that will catch my eye. Ali looked behind and noticed Rose starting to wake up and Ali tapped on Rose's knee. Ali asked Rose, _Excited for the weekend? I can't wait to see if there's any cute guys? Do you think there will be any cute ones that are tan and sexy? Ohh! I can't wait!_ Ali bounced in her seat and I looked over her and laughed at her. Rose joined in the laughter and signed, _WHOA! Calm down! I'm excited for the weekend and ready to kick some asses!_ I nodded and agreed with Rose.

Ali laughed and signed, _I agree! So far we are doing good with our team and we haven't lost any games so far. _Rose looked terrified and yelled at Ali, _ALICE! You know we don't say those things like that!! We NEVER jinx our team and Alice, you better take back what you just said!!! _Ali gasped and signed, _Jesus Christ, I'm sorry Rose. Gee! Take it easy, okay? Thank god we're almost there. _I nodded and there's just 10 more miles left to Sioux Falls and we looked for the exit for the deaf club.

After finding the deaf club, we all got out and stretched our legs from the long four hour drive from Omaha. We headed to the deaf club and looked around inside. We signed in and looked for our games schedule and we didn't see anyone we knew that arrived yet or not. Nor there were any cute guys that passed Rose and Ali's approval so we left and checked in our hotel. I signed to the girls, _Hey I saw a hot tub out in by the pool, do you want to go with me? _The girls both agreed and we all got in our bikini's then headed to the hot tub.

Ah god, this feels damn good!! The hot water and the jets are making all of my muscles go goo right there. Rose finally spoke, _Well what's the plan for tonights, bitches? _ Ali and I looked at each other and I shrugged at Rose. _ I don't know, Rose, what are you girls up to? You know we can't drink so much since we have a 8am game in the morning. _Rose nodded and she knew how serious we all took ourselves in the game. Rose was thoughtful and suggested, _Well you know, we don't have to drink. We can do something else…like toke? Did you bring some with you? I hope you did!! _I laughed and nodded, _Of course! What do you take me for?! I have plenty for the weekend so we can mellow. I'm getting hungry, you girls up for some Chinese? _Both girls nodded and we all got out of the tub.

After showering and dressing, we headed on the main road of the town and looked for a suitable Chinese restaurant. We finally found China Buffet and we headed inside and got a table. We got food and drinks, of course soda. We aren't planning to drink until the Awards night which is two days away, anyway. I noticed that there were three guys a few tables away that they were signing also. I looked over to the girls and signed, _Hey I see some guys that are signing over there. Do you think they're here for the tournament?_ Rose and Ali looked over and the guys noticed their stares, the guys smiled and waved over to us. I only saw the two guys that are sitting by beside each other but not the third guy. His back was facing us so I didn't see what he looked like. From what I could tell, he had a nice torso that I could see some muscles through his tight t-shirt. Finally he turned around, I could see what he looked like. I was fucking speechless. He looked gorgeous, he had bronze copper hair and the perfect profile of his face. I only noticed his green emerald eyes and they were looking right at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilght all belongs to SM. This one's all mine!

* * *

Whoa…I never saw such beautiful emerald eyes before. Especially with that bronze hair before, my heart is already starting beating so rapidly from staring in those eyes. I snapped my head back to Ali and Rose before that gorgeous guy would think some plain girl was staring at him so long. I saw there were other two good looking guys sitting with the bronze guy. They were eating their food and weren't looking at us. Thank god I hoped they didn't see any drool on me. Rose and Ali were checking them out, I noticed.

"Hey girls, you ready to go and have some _cookies_?" I asked the girls, both nodded at me so we got our ticket and got out of the booth. I just wanted to leave before I make a fool out of myself. I would probably go over to the table and sat on that guy's lap and ogle at his eyes, touch his face, oh his jaw…_Stop that Bella! _I scolded at myself. Gosh I hate woman boners. I rarely feel like that around guys! Shaking my head and we all got in the car and headed to our hotel.

"Oh my god! Did you see those guys at that table? He's gorgeous!" Ali said, I snapped my head to Ali and asked, "What did you say? Which one?" Ali widened her eyes and said, "What! Bella noticed a guy?" I laughed at Ali and shook my head. I don't think I wanted to admit that I actually found someone that attractive and I was worried if she was checking out the same guy. I asked, "Naw, I was just curious which one you thought was gorgeous." Ali laughed and Rose said, "Bullshit! Admit that you were checking those guys out! I'd have to say that they're hot. Do you think they're here for the tournament?" Ali and I shruggled, "I have no idea. I suppose we'll find out at the games." We all got out of my car and went to our room. I went ahead and packed a bowl for all of us, I handed the glass pipe to Rose, "You start." Rose took the pipe and lit up then inhaled the smoke. "Gosh Bella, where do you get the stuff? They're always good!" I laughed and mentioned, "Well you know I love to grow some good shit! I just didn't tell you when I started growing my plant!" Ali and Rose laughed and Rose handed the pipe to Ali then me. After the bowl was done, we hung out for a while. Rose asked us, "Do you wanna go to the hot tub and see who has arrived yet?" By now, people should have arrived tonight before the games starting tomorrow. I nodded and we all got in our swimsuit then headed to the pool.

"Ahh, girls, this feels so good! I absolutely hope those guys from the restaurant are playing in the tournament. I don't mind to get to know that blond one more!" giggled Alice. Rose and I laughed, "Really? That blond one? I DON'T mind to meet that burly one!" giggled Rose. I rolled my eyes at Rose, "Of course you would, Rose! You love those big ones!" Rose laughed, "Of course! You know what they say, big ones can be huge." I laughed and said, "Of course, that's all you care about! Big cocks!" Ali laughed, "Me too!" Rose looked at me and asked, "Well, what about you? Did you think that bronze guy was cute? I'd admit he's cute that I'd probably go for him if the burly one wasn't there." I bristled and said, "What bronze guy?" I didn't want to admit to either of them that I did think that he was attractive. They were used to me being so asexual for a long time and I knew they would give me a such hard time. I did feel kind of jealous that Rose thought he was attractive. Of course, he would think Rose was beautiful because she was, I'm not. I don't think I would have any kind of chance.

Rose scoffed, "Oh come on! That's a load of horse shit! I thought I saw some drool coming out of your mouth!" I nervously laughed, "What drool?" I guessed I wasn't being oblivious. Shit. Ali looked at me, "Bells, you know it's okay if you thought that guy was hot. We won't give you a hard time, Bells! It's just about time! I never saw you being interested in anyone! Even at college!" Rose nodded and agreed with Ali. I sighed, "I know. I admit that he was hot but come on! Look at me! I'm not that beautiful like you girls! I seriously doubt he'd find someone like me attractive! I'm sure he would prefer someone like you, Rose." Rose and Ali rolled their eyes at me and Rose said, "Bells! I'm tired of this shit! You always underestimate yourself all the time! You don't see yourself clearly. You are gorgeous! I'm jealous of you sometimes!" I was shocked and of course, my face showed it. Rose would never admit that to anyone, Rose knew that she is already beautiful. Rose nodded, "Of course, you are. You know, we'll help you with this one!" Ali nodded and I shook my head, "No way! I don't need any help with any of this." The girls looked at each other and looked at me like I'm some kind of project. Fuck, I know those expressions and that means I'm in trouble. "Whoa whoa, don't look at me like that!" I yelled at them. Rose and Ali laughed and got out of the tub.

In the room, we all sat on my bed and finished one more bowl for the night, Ali is sharing my bed and Rose is using the other one. I laid in bed thinking about that bronze guy from the restaurant, I seriously don't think he'd be interested in me but the girls thought he would. Maybe we'll see what happens later this weekend…

* * *

AN: I'm not sure if this story'll continue for sure. Just review and let me know if I should continue. I have been thinking of something different!

To answer some reviewers' questions: Yes I am deaf myself and please excuse my grammar, I know it's not that perfect! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up refreshed and ready for our first game, getting out of the bed and got into the shower. The hot water felt so good and it helped my tense muscles to relax. I'm pretty pumped for the game already. We already did our best back in Omaha and I knew there'll be some people I knew from RIT which I wasn't completely fond of. Seeing their faces when our team beat their asses would be so worth it. Grinning to myself, I dried myself and got dressed up for the game at 8. Ali and Rose were just getting our equipments ready to go. It's already 6:45am and we needed to get on the field to warm up.

Finally we arrived at the field and we changed into our shoes and gloves, seeing the rest of the team warming up. We're going to play against Minnesota and I have heard that their team is pretty good but I didn't know anyone on that team except Angela. She's pretty mellow and I love her, she's sweet and we always have fun together whenever we see each other. She always hit me up, I hit her up, vice versa. She always has the best shit, besides me of course.

Meanwhile, we got ready for the game and it went pretty close. I caught one fly ball of Angela's in the outfield and we were on the last out. Most of our players did an awesome job, we got a few homers by Rose and Molly. Molly is our pitcher for our team, she's the youngest of all but damn; she's a butch. She can be pretty threatening but inside, her personality is like a care bear. You'll never guess from looking at her. The last inning was pretty close but we lost by two points.

After the game, Angela came over to three of us, asking us, "Hey ladies. Whatcha doing after the games today? Want to fly later?" Flying is a code word for us to use when we are toking up, we prefer to be discreet in public. Of course, you don't want to say, "Hey do you want to smoke up?" in sign language, it can be pretty obvious that way. We all nodded at Angela, "Sure tonight sounds perfect. Our room or your room?" asked Rose. Angela replied, "Hmm my room's good, it's pretty huge and it has a couple couches there so that'll be perfect for all of us. Ben's asking some of his friends to join us too." I told Angela, "Awesome, we'll see you all there tonight after supper?" Angela grinned and said OK.

Finally after the rest of the games for today were over, we only won two of the games and lost one today. We all were so sore so we hit up the hot tub before dinner. "Hmm girls, does pizza sounds good for dinner?" asked Alice. We looked at each other and laughed, I asked Alice, "My god, when will you ever get tired of pizza? It's like you eat pizza almost everyday!" Alice pulled her tongue at us and we laughed at her. Alice yelled, "Well I'm gonna order me some pizza and breadsticks." I nodded and said it was fine with me.

After having delivery for dinner in our room, we got ready for Angela's flying. I usually wear contacts but whenever I like to smoke, I prefer to wear my eyeglasses. Ali and Rose always tease me that I look like a stoned librarian with it. It's a hilarious inside joke between us. We got to Angela's room and saw that there were a couple of people there already. Shit, I love to salad with different kinds of buds, especially when some buds are from other states. They always smell and look different. Yum! We girls settled on a couch and I gave Angela a good sizeable bud of mine so she can get a nice blunt ready. I looked around the room and I recognized the three guys we saw from the Chinese restaurant across from the room. I nudged the girls and tilted my head to the guys. I noticed that the bronze one was looking at us, smiling. I blushed when I saw he was smiling at us, I figured that he'd be smiling and checking out some of us of course. I didn't realize that they were there. Angela got the blunt ready and some of us, including the three guys, huddled together for the blunt. Angela looked at all of us and asked, "Well who wants to lit up?" We shrugged and Alice said, "Sure I can start." After the first round, the blunt's still going and I'm already flying. I keep noticing that the bronze guy kept staring at me. He finally spoke up, "Hey there, what's your name?" I didn't realize that he was asking me so I was kinda on the slow motion there. Whoops, I can blame the weed. Perfect excuse for looking like an idiot. I finally replied when he asked me again and Ali elbowed me in the ribs. Shit that hurt! I told him my name was Bella, he told me that his name was Edward. What a fitting name for him. He told us the other guys names were Emmett and Jasper. Emmett were talking with Rose, Jasper was sitting by Ali so Edward and I were sitting on the bed with a couple of beers. Edward asked me, "So Bella, where are you from?" I told him that I was from Omaha and he kept asking me questions about me, my age, what I do, etc. I just can't fathom that he'd be interested in me, I mean, I'm way out of his league. Anyway from what we have been talking about, Edward, Emmett and Jasper are same to our ages and they're living in St Louis. _Hmm, St Louis is just eight hours away...not a far drive. _What? Why would I care if St Louis was not that far to drive and why would I ponder about it. It's not like we'll hook up and get serious or something. That'd be hilarious.


End file.
